Mrs Hitachiin
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: This story focuses mostly on Kaoru despite the title and is basically him talking about things. I chose Kaoru because he's more mature than Hikaru and would make this more interesting. This story shows how Mrs. Hitachiin played a role in the twin's lives growing up and shows a deeper side to Kaoru that we rarely get to see


**A deeper look at Hikaru and Kaoru. I apologize for being one of those nerds who has to add depth to the twins. I just love them that much.**

**Review and Rate. Criticize or Compliment. Cookies or Pickles. You choose, thanks for reading **

The eight year old Kaoru was up early, but he wasn't sure why. He just couldn't sleep anymore; he had always been an early riser. And Hikaru refused to get up before eight, so Kaoru was alone, wondering through the Hitachiin mansion.

"You're up early, Kaoru," the boy turned at the sound of his mother's voice. She'd been in Paris for a few weeks on business, and Kaoru had kind of missed her.

"Mommy!" Kaoru called, and he ran into his mother's arms. She hugged him tightly, but he noticed she smelled like wine.

They sat in the kitchen with cups of warm milk. Mrs. Hitachiin hoped that it would help Kaoru sleep some more. In her opinion, no little boy should be awake at four in the morning.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Kaoru said, taking a drink from his cup.

"Tell me things, Kaoru. How's school?"

"School's okay. I have high scores in my English class," Kaoru said with a smile. His English grades were something he took pride in.

"And what about friends?"

"Well Hikaru and I..." Kaoru went on to tell his mother some of the things he and his twin had been up to. He didn't tell her everything though, because he didn't want to get in trouble.

"What about your other friends?" his mother asked sweetly.

"I don't have any other friends," Kaoru said, looking at his mother curiously.

"You don't have any friends?"

"I have Hikaru, and Hikaru has me. We don't need anyone else as long as we have eachother..." The little boy suddenly became overcome with tiredness. He leaned against his mother's shoulder and started to doze off.

"Oh my little one," his mother whispered as she carried him back to bed. "You two will have to leave your little world eventually. Some day, someone's going to get in."

She lay Kaoru in bed next to his brother and tucked him in, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She then went to bed herself.

"Are you happy?" the twin's mother asked them a few years later. They had just started middle school, and she knew that their social life still consisted of only the two of them. They looked at each other, then smiled at their mother.

"Of course!" they said in sync.

"Hikaru," Mrs. Hitachiin called as she saw one of her boys walk past the kitchen. He stopped and turned to her.

"I'm Kaoru, Mother," Kaoru said, walking into the kitchen.

"Come talk to me, child. I'm leaving for France soon,"

"Yes Mother,"

"Tell me about your friend," his mother spoke gently.

"I don't have any-,"

"A boy called the other day, Otori's youngest. He said that he was interested in having you in a club."

"Oh, you mean the Host Club. Yea, this kid Tamaki has been bugging us. He wants us to join."

"Join the club, Kaoru."

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked. He didn't want to join the stupid club.

"It will be good for you and Hikaru, trust me. Just give it a shot."

"But Mom..." the boy protested.

"Promise me you'll try," his mother demanded, taking her son's hand. He nodded.

"Alright, we'll try it. But it'll probably be stupid..." Kaoru complained.

"You'll see in time. That Otori is a good boy, I think you'll get along with him, Kaoru. It will be good for you and Hikaru to branch out."

"Yes Mother."

"Good," she kissed his forehead and stood up. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Be good now."

"Sure," Kaoru said laughing. When were the twins ever good? As the saying goes- red heads have no soul.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," but Kaoru doubted she heard him. She was already out the door.

"We're just doing this because we have nothing better to do," Kaoru justified, as he and Hikaru stood in front of the old music room, each holding onto a door handle but too afraid to open the door. _And because Mom wants us to_... Kaoru thought to himself. They also held each other's hand, as if for security. The idea of doing something like this was new to them and made them nervous. They needed each other's extra support.

"We'll open the doors together," Hikaru said, sensing his twins nervousness and squeezing his hand gently. "One."

"Two,"

"Three," they said at the same time, pulling the doors open.

"Kaoru," Mrs. Hitachiin called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mother?" Kaoru turned and walked in.

"How's that club going? The, err- Host Club?" she asked.

"It's going good. It's actually a lot of fun... I'm glad you had us join," Kaoru said. And he was glad. He had other friends now besides Hikaru (and let's not forget the girls;]). And they all had a lot of fun together. Tamaki, Hunni Sempai, Mori, Kyouya, and...

"There's a girl, isn't there?" Mrs. Hitachiin had noticed several changes in her boys since they'd joined this club, but the most in Kaoru. But besides that, there seemed to be a little extra. She could just tell.

"What?"

"A girl. Somebody you like. Well, maybe it's another young man..."

"Mother!"

"No judgement. But there is someone, am I right?"

"Not really. I mean, I have this friend..."

"I thought you had a lot of friends now."

"Not that many... but she's different..." Kaoru said, wondering how he could possibly explain the friendship he shared with her.

"You like her."

"No, I mean, not really. She's just a really good friend. She knows Hikaru and I better than anybody; she can even tell us apart."

"That's special for you."

"Of course! Besides Hikaru, I'd say she's my best friend."

"But...?"

"Dating her would be weird. Everyone outside the Host Club thinks she's a guy... Tamaki senpai obviously likes her, and I think Hikaru does too... but they're to stupid to realize it themselves."

"Oh, I see,"

"She's just not like other girls. The way she acts and how she can fit in with us... She doesn't freak out around the Host Club like we're gods or anything. But... I don't think I like her that way, Mom. She's just a really good friend."

"And you would rather Hikaru have her, instead of you?"

"Yes. Because honestly, Hikaru's always trying to protect me and stuff, but deep down, I think I'm more mature than he is. And I think that I'm going to be okay... but I worry about Hikaru. He needs someone like her in his life."

"You are such a smart boy, Kaoru. And so kind."

"Ariguto, Mother."

"Tell me, what's this girl's name?"

"She's a scholarship student in my class. Her name is Haruhi."


End file.
